Little Snippet - Giving Kendall His All
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: This is the 'little snippet' I took out of the fifth chapter of Give Me a Reason to Leave Out all the Rest. I thought it was a bit too much for the angsty story line I'm trying to create. So yeah, this is basically pure lemon Rated M for a reason!


Little Snippet - Giving Kendall his All:

~ This is the 'little snippet' I took out of the fifth chapter of Give Me a Reason to Leave Out all the Rest. I thought it was a bit too much for the angsty story line I'm trying to create. Plus I didn't want too freak anyone out. So I posted this individually cause some perverts might wanna read it. I don't own Kames or BTR, just the storyline xD – Bebo ~

…_I let you see the parts of me  
that weren't all that pretty  
and with every touch you fixed them_

I groaned loudly, cursing at how hard he had made me fall. Especially from something so stupid like that. I wanted so desperately to go crawl up next to him in his bed. The Saturday night was too lonely to be laying in bed like I was. I wanted him. As much as I wanted us to make love, at the moment I just really wanted him. Even though he won't admit it, I know how he feels. James is angry at me… At himself. He probably feels the exact same way I do.

Maybe we're just... falling out of love. Maybe that's what happens when you fall too quickly. You end up falling and falling… But when you fall, you hit the ground. But when you're falling in love, I think you hit the ground harder then you should have. As cheesy as it may be, it's funny in some sort of weird sense though... Isn't this the part where my handsome prince swoops in and saves me? But then again, how can my prince come and save me if he can't even look at me let alone save himself?

A knock on the door broke me out of my deep and somewhat philosophical thoughts. "Kendall…?" James' soft voice questioned through the white wood of my door.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly responded.

"Can I come in?" James asked. I nodded, but then I realised he couldn't see me. I opened my mouth to properly answer him but he had already opened the door. That was when I realised it wasn't actually a question, he was gonna come in anyway.

"Hey" I greeted awkwardly.

"Hi" he sheepishly smiled as he took a seat on the end of my bed. I moved into a sitting position, bringing my knees up to rest into my chest.

"I think we need to talk," James started.

"You don't say." I tried to joke in attempt break the tension that started to fill the room. James smiled a small smile, looking down at the ground beneath his feet. He rested his elbows on his knees then laced his fingers together, almost glaring at that one spot. He was sitting in his 'thinking' position, as I'd like to start calling it.

"Look, about what happened with Rebecca, your mum and the headmistress… I- I think they were right. I mean- as much as I love you, all of this is illegal. And I think we both definitely know that by now." James spoke without any emotions in his voice. All I could do was sit, staring at him from my position on my bed.

"Please James…" I said softly. He looked at me, the look in his eyes telling me he knew exactly what I meant. The two words that left my mouth, each syllable got him and he knew it. It was like we didn't even need to say anything anymore, just the fact that we were in the same room. Breathing the same air, on the same bed. That was all that mattered, and everything started to make some sort of sense. It was in that moment that we realised it all. We sat and stared at each other, my green eyes reflecting his hazel. We knew that we didn't really care what the others or the laws thought of us. We knew that we loved each other, no matter what.

But that's what hurt the most.

"Can we- please. I- just once. Then we'll finish talking." James moved closer to me as I spoke, again, he knew what I was talking about. He came closer to me, leaning over the knees drawn to my chest to place a soft kiss to my lips. He placed both his hands on either side of my face, cupping them as he leaned in for a more passionate kiss. I kissed him back, sliding my knees down and wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved the position he was sitting in so that he could be straddling my lap.

Our kiss grew deeper with passion, our lips dancing in an endless dance of love and powerful emotions. He pulled away to breathe, resting his forehead against mine. He stared at me through lustrous eyes, making my heart beat faster. I dropped my arms from his neck and shoulders to let them rest in his lap. I tightly closed my eyes, letting my body try to adjust to the position it was in. I wriggled a little, making small grunting noises of frustration.

"This isn't right. Not here." I breathed softly.

"Too small?" James stated questioningly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We can't do it here. Can we go to your room?" I asked. I felt James nodding against my forehead, so I opened my eyes to see him getting off of me. He stood up, holding his hand down to me. I got into a standing position and held his hand. We walked out of my small bedroom and across the smaller hall to his room. James opened the door then instantly closed it, forcefully pushing me back. The back of my legs hit his bed, forcing me to fall back onto it.

"Woah- be careful with me. I'm just a 'boy'." I mocked the conversations from earlier.

"Remember how when we first fucked I said I wanted to be rough with you… Well, I didn't exactly give it my all. Tonight…" James slowly approached the bed, letting his sentence ring out. "…I'm giving it my all…" He finished with a seductive lick of his lips. I groaned, my dick coming to life with excitement. James was fast to stripping down into his birthday suit, demanding I be naked by the time he gets back. He had opened the door and left the room, so I quickly got rid of the clothes on my body then sat in the middle of James' bed.

James re-entered the room, smiling happily as he closed and locked the door. I still wondered whether there was any real reason behind locking the door, but then I realised I actually didn't care at that moment.

James threw a bottle of lube and some condoms onto the bed before he climbed onto the soft surface. "You got undressed pretty quickly."

"What happened to the ones we keep in the drawer?" I asked.

"I took them out for a while and forgot to put them back in. It was just in case someone looked through my shit." James moved onto his knees, grabbing the lube and condoms from where he had thrown them.

"If you were gonna grab them as soon as you got on the bed what was the point in throwing them?" I asked innocently.

"Sometimes I do a lot of pointless things…" James admitted as he opened up one of the condom packets. I chuckled then moaned at the sound of the wrapper being torn open. The simple sound got me so excited, I thought I was about to bounce in that one spot. "Also, you might want something to bite into." James stated as he continued to fiddle with the objects in his hands.

"I've got you don't I?" I smirked. James' head snapped up to look at me, the cutest glare and sexual desire on his face.

"Fuck~" He groaned. Once he had put on the condom and lubricated himself, everything else from there on happened so fast. He grabbed me and slammed my body into the mattress, making me yelp quietly. He then forced me onto my stomach, grabbing both of my arms and holding them behind my back. He held both of my wrists with one hand then started to rub his dick along my arse crack and lower back. I bit on my bottom lip, the feeling of his hard length making mine throb with enthusiasm.

"J-Ja~ames~" I moaned softly. I could hear James lick his lips as all of my senses perked a little, being just a tad stronger than usual.

"Ready?" I couldn't answer James as he used his free hand to knock my legs open then hoist my hips up. I bent my back, sticking my arse up a little. And in one, hard, swift movement he had already thrusted deeply into me. I cried out in pain as his member ripped through my body. He fully pulled out, then penetrated harshly again. This time he slammed straight into my prostate. The hard action made me yell in pleasure.

My face was pushed into the pillows as my hands were held behind me. James continued to rip through my body, his hard dick pushing into my prostate every time. He continued to push in then pull out. The repetitive actions made me moan loudly as I could hear James pleasurably grunt above me. He let go of my wrists, allowing them to drop to my side. He buried himself deep inside me, pushing in to the point his balls touched my arse cheeks and his knob was pressed against my prostate. This made the bundle of nerves scream in excitement.

Keeping himself _right there_, he grabbed me by the hips. Once he had a firm enough grip, he flipped and turned me over. Trying to keep himself inside me, he grabbed us both and tried to move off the bed. We moved so that I was laying on the bed and James was on the edge. He was standing and pulled me into a position where I was laying on my side. One of my legs rested on James' shoulder and the other wrapped around his body. Once we were comfortable enough, James didn't even start slowly. He just went straight into ramming into my prostate.

I couldn't even control the whimpering moans that escaped my body. It was like with each ram into me he'd force the noises out. I tried to catch a glimpse of his face. I moved to try and see it, but as I moved my rectum tightened around James' dick, making him move and rut against and inside me. I bit very hard down onto my bottom lips, surprising myself with the simple fact that I didn't draw and blood.

When I twisted my body enough to see his gorgeous face I had obliviously changed the position to where James was slamming even harder into my prostate. I was surprised he could reach that far, and then I remembered he's not exactly 'small' down there. I cried in pleasure as James held my hips and pushed in balls deep. He held us in this position until the pleasure was unbearable and I moaned and tried to wiggle my way out of it. In one quick movement James was back on the bed and pushed me down onto my side.

We were now in a position where James was sitting on the bed with one leg half crossed and the other pushed out. He had somehow managed to lay me in his lap and push one of my legs down to make me open up even further for him. This position was awkward so he pulled out completely. I groaned in annoyance and moved into a sitting position, which felt weird when my entrance was stretched the way he had stretched it.

"Lay down." He commanded, his strong, lustrous desire evident in his tone. I did as he said and laid down on my back. I felt James move then straddle my body. He stood on his knees and wriggled up my body, positioning himself on my chest. He wrapped his hands around the base of his dick, allowing me to move a little so I could watch what he was doing. James peeled the condom off his penis then threw it to the side. His red cock popped out, and he held it with both his hands wrapped around it. The colour and the way it leaked with pre-come made it look like James was almost squeezing it out.

"Let's try something new…" I nodded to answer James' statement. Or question. I didn't really know how to take what he said. "I'm going to cum as much as I can, but you're not allowed too. I wanna see how many times it takes me to cum to make you explode." He said huskily as he bent to bring his head closer to mine. "The rules are, I cum in as many ways as I can and as many times as I can, but you have to hold it in for as long as you can. We'll count mine…" James started to slowly move his hand along his shaft. "And however many we can get in there, is like- lets say they're best bud points. If you can make me cum 3 times you get 3 best bud points. So if we're having sex again, you can use one of those points to make me do it in your favourite position." James moaned softly as he continued to stroke himself.

"Or if you're thirsty then you can use one to get me a drink. It's up. To. You." He moaned out the last word as he continued to stroke, slowly picking up his pace. I stared at him hungrily, loving each word that came out of his mouth.

"Challenge accepted," my response seemed so lame, but why not? "I bet I can hold it in longer than five of your boring classes." I said as I slapped his arse. "You really are a _bad _teacher," I smirked. James stared down at me and sucked in his bottom lip. He slowly released it, holding the plump skin with hit top row of perfect teeth. Once he released the lip he seductively licked his lips and fisted himself harder. I squeezed my legs together in attempt to give myself some sort of friction down there, but decided to try and relax it out. If James was serious about this challenge, I was more than willing to take him up on it.

Everything about James screamed that he was getting closer to his release. The way his eyes tightly squeezed shut, the way his whole body started to tense. Even the way his jaw worked around the noises that came out of his mouth.

"Kendall, I'm gonna cum on your face," He randomly announced.

"What-eww- no." James obviously didn't care about my reaction as he moaned loudly, his white cum splurting out of him. He gasped and looked down, his semen dripping all over my face. He moved off my body to grab something to clean it up with, leaving me to confused to even move. I finally sat up and tried to wipe it off, only I ended up bringing it closer to my mouth instead, which made me smirk.

"Hey James~" I said sexily. James instantly looked at me, his grip on the towel in his hands tightening. I licked at the salty substance, bringing as much as I could into my mouth. "Y'know, I swallow too…" I said with a smirk that could only grow. Eventually I had managed to get as much as I could in my mouth, swallowing it and making James grunt from where he stood. I felt my dick ache with the need to release, which made me want to just cum on the spot.

"Fuck," James mumbled as he threw the towel at me. It was only a small hand towel, so I used it to rid my face of any remaining cum. James came back on the bed, a little dazed from his orgasm and what he had just seen.

"How about I take control of this round?" I suggested as I moved him to lay on his back. He was laying on the bed as I moved to lay on the side. I pulled him so that his legs would be dangling off and my body would be pressed into the side of the soft surface. I placed both my hands on James' knees, using them to open his legs further for me. Once his legs were spread, I slowly ran my hands up his legs. I watched his deflated member twitch and slowly rise back to life.

"You're pretty horny…" I pointed out as I wrapped my hands around his penis. This made him make a grumbly type of moaning noise in the back of his throat.

"Correction; You make me pretty horny. I have never felt this attracted to anyone in my whole life. It's going to drive me crazy! I swear to God." James chuckled at his own statement as I moved my head closer to his dick.

"So does that mean if you're ever in a mental ward and they ask what drove you crazy…"

"'Kendall made me crazy', best. Answer. Ever." James declared. I laughed then kissed his member, giving it a small lick which made him groan. I could feel it tighten and harden in my hands. I started slowly massaging him while kissing him sweetly. He moaned quietly as I wrapped my lips around the head. I sucked on it before taking more into my mouth. I slowly breathed as I tried to take as much of him in as I could. While doing this I didn't notice James move his food towards my crotch. He started to rub his foot on my erection. His toes and foot rubbed perfectly into it and even down enough to touch my balls.

I was tempted to bite James to get him to stop, but I stuck with squeezing his base as hard as I could. He gasped and pushed harder into my crotch. I gasped as well and popped his member out of my mouth. James sat up quickly and grabbed me by the shoulders, member fully up and body fully in charge again. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stood up. He pushed me up against the wall of his room, lifting me so that I could wrap my legs around his body.

James held my hips as he got himself in the right position before he started fucking me on the wall. _ON THE FUCKING WALL!_ I didn't know how I felt about this new position, but something about it felt so good. Despite the fact he had thrust into me without any condoms or lube.

Just like before, he penetrated me as hard as he could. The angle we were on made it hard for him to find my prostate. Well, he knew where it was only he couldn't quite reach it properly. His member was just sliding against my inner walls at this point, the feeling was still there but from our first round I was still a bit stretched, which made it easy for him to slide in and out. But it didn't feel right so I tried to tighten around him to make him fit perfectly.

"Note that the wall doesn't suit us," James panted as he wrapped his muscular arms tightly around me. He walked a little, looking around. "How about the desk?" He asked cheerily.

"Just cause you're a teacher," I chuckled breathlessly.

"Shhhh student. Let teacher handle this." James hushed as he moved us over to the desk. It just hit me that James is actually really strong as he had managed to carry me from one side of the room to the other as well as fuck me against the wall. When I thought about it I had to try as much as I could to keep myself from not coming.

James rested me on the desk on top of books and everything. James put one of his legs up on the desk and kept the other down. He grabbed my hips and quickly pulled me closer to him. He spread my legs and rammed straight into me, hitting my prostate dead on. I cried out in ecstasy, making him moan.

"Found the little fucker," he stated proudly, slamming into my prostate. My body jerked along with each rut into me. I stretched my body over the desk in pleasure, moaning as he continued to hit my prostate. The nerves decided that I had to ejaculate right then and there.

"I can't take it anymore! I give up on the challenge…" I panted as I looked at James through heavy eyelids.

"Then I get all the points…" James smirked as he rolled his hips, pushing deeper into me. I could feel his member rubbing against me, making me groan.

"Take them," I panted.

"Gladly," with that James moaned loudly and came inside me, making me gasp and shiver away from him.

"Holyfuckingshit!" I yelled at the feeling of having his warm semen touching my inner walls. The feeling was exhilarating, making me moan for the millionth time that night.

"Hah," James panted. "That's three orgasms." He grinned proudly. "Which means three best bud points. Soooo~" James words trailed off as he leaned down. "I wanna use two for two more rounds and one for when I really need it." James smirked.

"You're kidding right? How can you go another two rounds?" I asked as James slipped out of me.

"Guess you'll have to find out…"

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

I practically screamed as I orgasmed, collapsing onto the bed. James grunted and pulled out of me, laying himself next to me. It felt weird to have so much of James' cum inside me, so I shivered a little and moved to lay a little closer to James.

James and I had panted heavily for minuets after what was either our fifth or sixth orgasm that night. I didn't really know how much more my body would be able to take at this point. James' room was a mess, just like us. Both our bodies were now covered in hickies, cum, bite and scratch marks. The bed was a mess too; stained in cum with crumpled sheets all over the place. To top it all off, I felt as though my hole was literally on fire.

"Are-are we done- done now?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm up for another round… Unless you wanna stop now…" James said tiredly.

"How even? Do you even have any cum left? I mean~" I stopped to pant. "~We pretty much did it on any available surface in your room, and I'm like- stretched beyond belief. You really did give it your all."

"I've actually been holding back a lot." James blushed.

"Oh- I realised. We're so doing this again tomorrow night. But, we have to sleep." I spoke somewhat responsibly. Which was odd considering I was the one who was thirteen years younger. James moved too cuddle me, but stopped on his way to look down at us.

"We're a mess. We should probably shower." He suggested.

"That can wait till morning." I groaned, closing my eyes and trying to move to get closer to him. But I couldn't move at all. Usually after James and I had sex (in that past week anyway) it didn't feel like this. There was always a bearable pain down there. But this time was truly painful. I couldn't even move a little bit without fiery pain ripping through my lower body. James realised this, so he moved to lay and cuddle me. He moved himself so that I would by resting my head on his chest. My favourite place in the whole world to rest. But he would never know that.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly, kissing my forehead kindly.

"Don't be. It was worth the pain."

"You're in pain? Holy crap- I really didn't mean-"

"-don't worry. Just go to sleep." I said softly, kissing his sweat-dried chest.

~ Thanks for reading- sorry if it's longer then intended 3 ~


End file.
